


One of a Kind

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Horta, M/M, Plants
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三个星球。一切珍贵而美妙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48653) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



**Part One： Janus VI**  
  
Spock从未对以往任务中船员造访过的星球有过情绪反应。例如，他以公正的心态来观察Janus VI上的贫瘠景色，除了各种耐寒小麦以及其他越冬谷物外，上面几乎没有其他的植物在生长。一切别的东西——食物，水，物资——都要靠进口。这个行星盛产对于太空旅行来说必不可少的资源，主要是pergium。因此，采矿作业已经建立起来，一支小队占据了这个星球。  
  
“这住处简直太糟糕了，”Kirk从矿业公司地上办公室的窗口向这星球的表面往外望了一眼，评价说。  
  
“这里的空气对于人的呼吸系统来说是可以忍耐的。”Spock回答道。  
  
舰长点了点头。“但是在这个星球连一个姑娘都没有。真无聊。”  
  
舰长认为女性的存在至关重要是说得通的，因为大家都知道他似乎对于男女之间的交往需求要远远超过其他的人类男性。Spock没有更进一步的再发表意见，不管怎样，他们已经到了领队的办公室。陪同人员带着他们走了进去。  
  
领队，一位名叫Vandenburg的先生，发出了请求援助的警报：他的雇员被杀死，一个接着一个，被一个地下的巨大而暴力的生物。Spock严肃地听取着向他阐述的情况细节。  
  
Vandenburg先生桌子上的紫色球体引起了Spock的注意。他伸出手，触摸着这件物体，立刻意识到了某种存在——不是一种精确的意识，却是某种相似之物。“它是什么？”他问，抬起头看着领队。  
  
“硅球，”Vandenburg先生不屑一顾地说。“在地下他们数以吨计。”他是个缺乏科学好奇心的男人。  
  
Kirk，另一方面，用Spock读不懂的急切表情看着他。在一起服役的两年里，Spock同他的舰长结下了人类称之为友谊的东西，但这个人却始终是个迷。  
  
~*~  
  
当他们下到好有几百尺之深的矿井巷道里，Spock不得不承认这环境远远称不上美好。他在一颗有着充裕阳光的炎热星球上长大。偶尔，太空的深邃黑暗会影响他，让他不合逻辑的对瓦肯的太阳产生渴望。现在，无论他再怎样的渴望它，他都不可能再拥有了。他是濒临绝种的生物，他的星球已经消失。这事实让他与三年前相比对那些硅基生物的生命迹象更为敏感，当他和Kirk站在地下二十三层粗粝的矿道中的时候，他用三录仪检测出了它们。  
  
“我假设这是它们族群中的最后一只，舰长。”Spock用他最为确定的语气说。“杀死他们是对科学的犯罪。”这并不是第一次外遣队遇上濒临灭绝的种族。生命，正如Spock深深明白的那样，脆弱易碎。  
  
Kirk注视着Spock片刻，目光柔软。当他终于开口的时候，他声音平静。“我知道，但我的职责是保护这些人。”  
  
这族群的最后一只。Spock盯着地面。他甚至不知道这生物的样子。除了它杀死矿工的事实之外，他对它的习性一无所知。最为重要的是，他希望见到它，研究它。它从这个星球上消失的想法让他难以忍受。他不应该对毕竟是一个标本的东西怀有感情，但他无法否认他理解这生物的行为，特别是一旦他对于这紫色球体的最初想法是准确的。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Kirk补充道，握住Spock的手臂。  
  
舰长常常触碰他，而这种行为Spock还未从除Nyota之外的人那里接受到过。和她在一起的时候，亲昵让他感到不适，然而当Kirk轻轻抚过他的手，或是用肘部推挤他，这姿态却并不令人生厌。据此推断，Kirk是有意让他感到舒适。Spock看向Kirk的眼眸，然后别开了目光。他为关于这生物的充满情绪的想法，还有Kirk能够轻而易举的读懂他这个事实而感到羞耻。  
  
他们走过昏暗的隧道，直至一处岔路前。  
  
“这儿有两条矿道，我们有两个人，”Kirk说，看着Spock以求得确认。  
  
“我不认为我们分开是一个明智的想法。”不管这个硅基生物可能会是多么的令人着迷，它都是致命的，而Spock不希望Kirk毫无防备的离开。舰长有令他自己置于危险境地中的倾向。自从任务开始后Spock已经四次救了Kirk的性命，而每一次他都发现自己的不安在增加。Kirk是一位颇具效率的舰长，深受船员爱戴。Spock承认在舰长丧失行动能力其间，他是一个不充分的替代者。  
  
Kirk笑了。“你觉得我不能照顾好自己吗？”没等他回答，Kirk就走进了右边的矿道中。  
  
Spock目送Kirk消失在转弯处，然后钻进了左边的那一条。  
  
“Spock，”几分钟后，舰长的声音从通讯器中传来，“我找到它了。”  
  
Spock在体内一侧的心脏狂跳起来。“你必须杀死它，舰长，在它杀死你之前。”也许在这个星球上这是惟一的硅基生命形态，但是Kirk舰长同样也是唯一的。作为一个瓦肯人和一个科学官，Spock不应作出价值判断，但是在他的脑海中，他会选择他们之中的哪一个去拯救是毫无疑问的。  
  
“哇哦！”Kirk大叫道，然后是岩石崩塌的声音传过来。  
  
Spock飞奔而去，Kirk被岩石压住的画面在他的脑海中汹涌而来，全然不能动弹，或者更糟糕，被他们所追赶的生物杀死。突然袭来的紧张压迫住了他的肺。  
  
“我很好，没什么事儿。”  
  
“杀死它！”Spock冲着通讯器喊道。他匆匆忙忙，几乎被绊倒。  
  
“它什么都没做。我觉得是Kirk的魅力起了作用。”Spock在心里看见了这句话所伴随着的微笑。  
  
最终，Spock来到了那处空间，在那里舰长同那生物彼此警惕的打量着对方。这动物似乎受伤了，它乌龟一样的壳上有一处灰暗的潮湿的伤口。  
  
“别向它射击。”Kirk温和地说。“当岩石倒塌的时候我已经意外地击中它了。我认为它只是感到害怕。”  
  
“它可能会发起攻击，我相信我们应该先发制人。”Spock朝着Kirk挪动了几寸，试着不惊吓到这只五颜六色的，紧紧趴在地面上的动物。直到他们有所接触——手肘碰着手肘——他才确信他的舰长安全无虞。  
  
“我以为杀死他是对科学的犯罪。”  
  
“你比这生物更有价值，舰长。”  
  
Kirk的脸色变得难以描述。过了一会儿，他们才把注意力转回到这一动不动生物身上。  
  
“这是我见过的第一个硅基生命形态。”Spock轻声说。  
  
Kirk对着他绽开微笑。“你认为那儿的紫色球体会是什么？”  
  
它们成堆的躺在这处空间的后方，和领队办公室中的样本一模一样。  
  
“我有一个推论，”Spock说。  
  
“也许我们有着同样的推论。”  
  
Spock挑起一根眉毛。他和舰长很少在某事上取得一致的意见，更不用说在科学理论方面，尽管Kirk总有办法令他惊讶。当他们的手轻刷过彼此，Spock感受到了一阵尖锐的悲伤。  
  
“有时候父母为了救他们的孩子会拼尽全力，你觉得呢？”Kirk定定地看着Spock。  
  
舰长并不会常常被他的过往所影响，但也许只是Kirk不去愿去展露它们，除非他深陷于这种情绪之中。他刚刚放下了他的保护壳，而他很少这么做。在这点上，他和Spock是相似的。  
  
“我知道你不喜欢这么做，但如果你能和它思想链接，我们就也许能够找出到底发生了什么。”  
  
“事实并非如此。我不愿不经同意而去提取信息，这么说更为恰当。一次思想链接，实际上，是相当令人愉悦的。”  
  
Spock从未同Kirk思想链接过，他也不能解释他想要做这事的冲动。这种情况下不需要这么做。当他试验性地同那生物接触的时候，他放逐脑海中的思想，试着表达想要提供帮助的意图。他跪在它身边，用最轻的力量放下他的手，因同如此不同寻常的生命形式相接处而充满敬畏。像是这样的时候，他会觉得自己选择星际舰队而不是瓦肯科学院的决定是正确的。  
  
在粗糙躯壳之下的意识是相当智慧的，思绪清晰而易于提取。他获得了存在于这生物之中的感知，盲目的在岩石和矿道中移动，爬行或是用声呐定位物体。他感受到了对这处地方的爱，对提供生存的岩石的爱。对于人类来说灰色而荒凉的星球对于这生物却是如家般舒适。痛苦的情绪支配着它——不仅仅是生理伤害所带来的痛苦，还有情绪上的疼痛——为它尚未出生的孩子而感到担心，为它的家园而感到恐惧。这生物的悲痛是如此强大，它用力的把Spock抛掷出去，字面上的抛掷。  
  
Spock跌向Kirk，Kirk的手臂以一种保护的姿态环住了他。“它的名字叫做Horta，”Spock说，“你的有关那些东西是它的卵的假设是正确的。”他们彼此对视，因为他的思想依旧处于敞开状态，Kirk的情绪淹没了Spock——焦虑，担心，还有其他一些Spock不敢去描述的东西。他挣脱开来，不习惯于长时间的身体接触。  
  
Kirk不情愿地放开了Spock，来回抚摸着Spock的手臂。“你还好吗？”  
  
“毫无疑问。但是horta不是这样。”  
  
Kirk点点头，思考着。“Spock，”他说，“让McCoy医生下来。我们的朋友horta需要一些医疗看护。”  
  
“你建议治疗这生物？”Spock问。Kirk的悲悯情怀，无论合逻辑与否，都让他与众不同。它是一种Spock愈加欣赏的品质。  
  
“我有一个计划来拯救这只Horta和他所有孩子。”Kirk对着Spock微笑，打开了他的通讯器。“Kirk呼叫进取号。”  
  
*  
  
 **Part Two：Haven**  
  
  
没有太多的植物生命保留下来。这是Sulu同Spock一起带着他们的样本收集装备和三录仪传送下来时候的第一个念头。这个星球由于成为因种族及宗教迫害而从其他星球逃亡之人的特定避难所而被称为Haven。这全然是一个讽刺，因为这里曾经丰茂的生态系统因为一场几乎无人幸存的星际战争而沦为碎石、灰烬和烧焦的残骸。少数幸存下来的科学家中的一位拜访了进取号的船员，希望在保留这星球的植物群上得到援助。Sulu和Spock在所有船员中有着最强的植物学背景，他们单独被分配给了这个任务。  
  
Kirk舰长和McCoy，连同其他的船员一起，被传送到了最大的城市以提供恢复性救济，灾难救援以及医疗护理。其他的科学部人员则负责空气和水质测试——这颗星球很可能将被遗弃，尽管幸存的公民会因为不愿离开家园而罔顾潜在的健康风险。  
  
“中校，”Sulu说，“我检测到了一些生命迹象，大约是在一千米开外。”  
  
就在不远处，Spock拿起了他自己的读数器，覆盖了Sulu身后的区域。“我，同样地，记录到了一些信号。Mbrz博士提到过一些小囊在火灾中幸免于难。”  
  
Spock走过来宅在Sulu旁边，他们沿着三录仪给出的信号结伴而行。  
  
“我曾经读到过类似的东西，”Sulu开口道。“在夏威夷。你去过那儿吗？”  
  
Spock沿着Sulu的方向望过去，“还不曾。我在地球旅行的经历非常有限。”  
  
“当火山爆发的时候，岩浆几乎覆盖了一切。但有时候它绕着一棵树流动，然后一个有植被的小岛就出现了。它被叫做熔岩原孤丘。”  
  
“有趣。”Spock回答道，他完全不是在讽刺。“也许我们在这儿会发现类似的现象。”  
  
灰烬升起时的磷光雪花般缠绕在他们的足边，烟粉覆盖了他们的制服。这是多么遗憾。Sulu知道他不应该对一群植物抱有感情，但他确实如此。他曾见过地球植物的照片，那些它们族群中最后的个体，在非洲和夏威夷被用栅栏保护起来，这事比多数人所知道的更为寻常。他曾见过科学家们攀在悬崖上，为濒危的植物授粉，它们不借助帮助便不能存活。他见过Haven战前的照片——它是鲜活的，有五颜六色的树木组成的低地森林，还有长着精致花朵的岩石山脉。他哀悼的不仅仅是人类的损失，还有其他种族的。  
  
“我读到过一些植物显示出了某种程度的感知能力，”Sulu说，希望同Spock展开一场对话。“它们展示了了对叶片被摘掉的反应，或是树枝被移走，它们也记录了附近其他生物感受到的痛苦。”  
  
同往常一样，Spock具备相关话题的知识。“研究显示在植物中存在高级的反应能力，包括感知捕食者的初步能力，还有同附近的个体交流这类信息的能力。当昆虫卵落在它们叶子上的时候它们也会改变它们的化学组成。他们在这方面与动物以及其他生物不尽相同。”  
  
“但他们能表达情感吗？”Sulu争辩道，“比如爱。”这让Sulu得到了一个挑眉。他笑了，然后笑得非常大声。“我猜这听起来很疯狂，”他补充道。“植物之爱。”  
  
“它们不是唯一仅仅因为不展示出来而被猜测缺乏情绪的生命体。我们对它们无法体验爱的假设可能是错误的，正如你所说。”  
  
Sulu突然停下了，他因一个想法而震惊。“你曾经同一株植物心灵链接过？”  
  
“从未，”Spock回答道，入神地看向远方。  
  
沿着Spock的目光，Sulu可以通过充斥大气的尘埃看见某样东西模糊的形状。他们都加快了脚步。当他们走近，这小小的生命之岛变得更加清晰。树木的色彩因灰尘而缄默，但Sulu能看出曾经一定鲜亮的橘色和紫色的树叶。一些树枝被烧焦，但其他似乎是完好的。细长的果实悬挂在精瘦的树枝上，这对于他们的收集来说是非常好的材料。  
  
在小树林里，Sulu蹲下身子检查地面。一层灰尘覆盖了所有，但是他用一把刷子让一些低矮的植物显露出来。它们中的许多似乎已经死去了。在一节小枝的尖端挂着一片完美的红色叶子，当Sulu用刷子扫去灰尘的时候它闪烁着光芒，他很高兴自己能看到这么多。下周的时候，这些可能都会消失。  
  
Spock俯下身子，近距离观察着这片微微发亮的叶子。“如果它保留了分生组织，我们可以对它进行克隆。”  
  
“你难道不希望它们可以说话吗？它们就可以告诉我们它们看见了什么。”有那么一刻，Sulu觉得这个提议很傻，但Spock并没有嘲笑他。  
  
“确实，我们就可以从植物生命中学到更多。如果那些树木存活下来，他们的年轮会显示灾难的发生。”他站起来，把手放在其中的一棵树上，闭上了眼睛。  
  
Sulu看着他，屏住了呼吸，意识到自己应该保持沉默。足足一分钟之后，这位中校睁开了眼睛。  
  
“好了吗？”Sulu问，试图不要表现得太兴奋。  
  
Spock摇着他的头。“树木似乎并不存在动物或是人类那样的知觉，不过我不会忽视仅是由于我没有掌握理解它沟通方式的途径的可能性。我，然而，确实感受到了情绪。”  
  
Sulu盯着覆盖着凄惨的、充满灰尘的叶子，还有损坏的枝条的树冠，在上面是脏兮兮的天空。他把注意力拽回地面，夹起带着闪亮叶子的那棵植物的茎，想知道这是否是他们族群的最后一支。他把这嫩枝放在收集罐里。  
  
~*~  
  
之后，他和Spock在Eden（伊甸），Haven的最大城市，同其他船员会合。再一次的，Sulu想到了这讽刺的意味。建筑物多半成了碎石，它们大部分被涂鸦所覆盖。街道上全是密密麻麻的巨大弹坑，这是相位炮和炸弹的证据。然而，大半的混乱变得秩序井然起来，这星球的众多公民看起来也很平静，充满着重建家园的果敢决心。这景象让Sulu多少想起了自己的家，旧金山，还有它多种多样的族群。他希望这些幸存者能够学会安宁的生活。他相信这是可能的。  
  
舰长带着冷静的表情，点着头，倾听着星球新的总统说话，这也是唯一的总统，因为排位在她之上的三位人选都被暗杀了。他们中的两个人死前抓着彼此的肩膀，而那在Haven是接受友谊的姿态。然后Kirk大步走向Sulu和Spock，Spock从Sulu身边迎上去，在半路同舰长会面。他们头挨着头，同彼此轻声细语了一番，几近私密。Sulu探出身子去听，尽管知道自己不该这么做。  
  
“这对你来说很艰难，舰长，”Spock观察道。“我与汝同悲（I grieve with thee）。”  
  
Kirk的面庞变得放松起来，他歪着头，注视着Spock。“我亦与汝同悲（And I with thee），”他回答道，触碰了Spock的手肘片刻。“我很好，只是……他们烧掉了大部分的尸体。”  
  
Spock点了一下头。“我相信我们最好应该立刻传送上去来保存样品。”  
  
没时间为这角色调换而感到惊奇了。Spock已经站回到了Sulu身边，打开了他的通讯器。  
  
“Spock呼叫进取号，”他说，然后他们的身体，连同那些样本，一起被分解了。  
  
~*~  
  
Haven上面大部分的实验室和科学设备都毁于一旦。它们被认为是战争的战利品。为了让星球恢复生机，样本必须在进取号的实验室中加以繁殖，或者立刻在Haven的表面建立大规模的温室。因此Sulu除了履行他在舰桥上的职责之外还被分配同Spock一起工作。除了风扇的嗡嗡声还有试管偶然碰撞造成的叮当作响，实验室是安静的。植物的克隆需要用仪器，甚至是用Sulu的手来一丝不苟的消毒。在把它们插入敞开的工作台之前，他把它们放在酒精里浸湿。在罩子下面，他把一小片叶子放入试管中的合成凝胶里，希望细胞能够再生，这小小的植物能够生长。  
  
这片红色的闪亮的叶子成为了它们种类中的唯一，Sulu和Spock不能再找到完好的了。这个物种被命名为 _Eleandra rosa_ ，俗名是火焰之心，这么叫是因为它的叶子在微风中颤抖着，捕捉着阳光，在周围的空气中散开光线。Sulu盯着他PADD上的动画图片，想知道他所研究的这片叶子是否会再焕生机。  
  
在几个月之后，Sulu拥有了一小株植物。实实在在的植物，而不只是一片叶子。如果他是它们，他可不希望被困在无菌实验室的工作台上。所以，一天，他进行了一个实验，从它们的试管中取出了一些个体，放在了培养皿中的培养介质里。其中一株，他放在了实验室的架子上。他把第二株放在观察甲板的靠窗座位前，做了一张简短的字条来解释它的存在。他把第三株带在身边，无论何时。他把它带上舰桥，带进食堂，并且带进他的房间，每一个晚上都是如此。他很好奇哪一株会生长得更快。  
  
Chekov取笑他，其他船员也是如此，但大部分的人都在走廊里叫住他，查看这株植物，就好像它是个小孩子。他没告诉任何人他管它叫Rosa。那会让别人认为他近乎疯狂，但他爱上了这棵植物，为它的叶子欢呼，对它的未来充满希翼。给它一个名字是正合适的。  
  
当Rosa的叶子在两周内比它在实验室以及观测甲板上的副本长出一毫米的时候，Sulu的假设被证明是正确的。一个月后，差别变得更加明显。出去他对于污染，霉菌以及其他伤害的忧虑，Rosa看起来很健康，她的培养基干干净净。她知道她是被爱着的，如此而已。  
  
一天，作为他实验的扩展，Sulu回到实验室去移植更多的种子。他一早上都在不间断的忙活着。当Spock离开去同舰长共进午餐的时候，这地方感觉很是空旷，但Sulu继续工作——Chekov现在本应该来叫他，但他可能被叫去帮助Scotty做些什么了。  
  
过了一会儿，Sulu在门被打开的时候吓了一跳。Uhura是他最没想到会见到的人。  
  
最近以来，Sulu为Uhura，这个以前从未暼过他一眼的人，种了一株小东西。她也许只觉得他是个安静的舵手，在第一天就搞得一团糟。她看起来会把阻挡她的任何事物打得屁滚尿流，而Sulu奇怪地被这种特质吸引。他想避开她，他承认这境况是一种诡异约会幻想。  
  
“嘿，”Uhura说。  
  
“嘿，”Sulu不知道还能说些什么。  
  
Uhura和Spock分手有一两年了，现在，甚至是从来都那么八卦的Chekov都对Uhura的感情生活一无所知。“就去问问她嘛，”他总这么说。而Sulu总是这么回答，“你要是觉得这很容易的话，你去问她！”  
  
现在她就在这儿，手臂交叉抱在胸前，盯着罩子下的试管和幼苗。  
  
“你有什么需要的吗？”Sulu问。  
  
Uhura耸耸肩。“Chekov说他得错过午饭了，他卡在了一根J氏管里。”  
  
“字面上的卡住了？还是Scotty把他霸占了？”  
  
Uhura笑了，她的马尾辫跳跃起来。“他跟我说你得去吃饭，这孩子关心你。”  
  
“是啊。”Sulu同意道。  
  
一阵令人尴尬不已的沉默。  
  
“所以……你的植物怎样了？”  
  
“她很好，来看看。”Sulu朝着工作台，他用一盏热灯直接照着Rosa的地方，点了点头。  
  
“她？”Uhura用手肘支着工作台，把脸凑近培养皿。  
  
“呃……”  
  
Uhura冲着他大笑起来。  
  
“拉丁名字是 _Eleandra rosa_ ，对你来说这不是个女孩子的名字吗？”  
  
“我想是吧，”她用指尖触碰着叶片，轻轻抚摸着。  
  
一瞬间，Sulu担心会有细菌，但Rosa似乎依靠他人的亲昵来生长。也许身体接触会有积极影响。  
  
“有你在旁边真好，我打赌她喜欢这个。”Uhura直起身子，“那么，我要去食堂了，如果你想一起来的话。”  
  
“啊啊，好的。”Sulu同意道，觉得自己脸变热了，他相信她看出来了。“嗯，我得再等几分钟。我必须处理完这些。”  
  
“我会给你留位置的。”  
  
就在这时，门再次被打开。Spock和Kirk吃过午饭回来了。Spock冲着Uhura点了点头。  
  
“中校，”她再平静不过地说。  
  
“上尉。”  
  
这就是所有。然后Spock转向了Kirk。  
  
“过会儿见。”Kirk说。  
  
“我在2100时有一次休息。”Spock伸出手。有那么一瞬间他的手指刷过Kirk的。这瞬间你捕捉不到，也不会相信，因为这太意外了。  
  
Uhura的眼睛与Sulu对视，分享了一个小小的微笑。他们意识到了自己刚刚看到了什么。然后她转过身，走出门去。  
  
 **Part Three：New Vulcan**  
  
  
Jim甚至连想象都不能。如果地球被毁灭了，然后某人在某处建立了一个新的地球、一个新的爱荷华会是怎样。也许就像美洲殖民者曾做的那样，用他们的故地来命名一切，希望新的居处能更加与之相似。他不认为新瓦肯能够替代真正的瓦肯。他并不是因为Spock才这么想。  
  
当他们在这星球上物质化的时候，Jim小心翼翼的观察着他的朋友。Spock的行动比平时更加生硬，这是他唯一显示出的有关情绪或是不安的迹象。Jim知道他把一切深埋于内心，试图用某样东西把自己紧紧缠绕。这是瓦肯殖民地差不多在五年前建立起来之后，他们第一次前来拜访。  
  
大使迎接了他们。“Spock。Jim。欢迎。”  
  
Spock一世（Spock Senior），Jim就是这么称呼他的，温柔地看着其他人，尽管他们都不知道他其实是谁。Jim不觉得自己能习惯这个Spock了解不同时间线的每一个人这个事实。这感觉怪怪的。他想知道他们是否曾经做爱。但这实在太诡异了，即便是对他来说，他让自己的思绪平静下来，目光扫过他的Spock。  
  
他和Spock分开了一天。Spock转而同Sulu和其他一些瓦肯科学家造访了温室。那里繁殖着星际种子银行的库存，因此瓦肯人可以拥有Plomeek和诸如此类的东西。那些Spock告诉他有关Amanda是怎么把玫瑰从地球带到瓦肯种植的回忆突然浮现在Jim脑海中。他对新瓦肯上的任何一个人会想要地球植物表示怀疑，尤其是玫瑰。  
  
早上的几个小时是同大使一起度过的，Jim把他当成一位老朋友，尽管在今天之前他们仅仅一同度过了半天而已。年长者微笑着，这不像年轻的那个Spock会做的。在漫步向政府办公室的路上他们轻松地交谈着。Spock想要听一听Jim的冒险，在听到某一个故事的时候他亲切地点着头，就好像他知道结局一样。  
  
Jim喜欢这位长者，他想知道当他们垂垂老矣的时候他是否依旧同他的Spock在一起。他会先死去，他知道——一个生物学事实——但是在那之前……他不知道。  
  
大使凝视着Jim，“你在思考未来。”  
  
“是的，”Jim微笑着。这个Spock是怎么知道他的想法的，不可思议。  
  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
  
然后Spock说道，“在我的时间线，我们在生命的终端依然在一起。”  
  
Jim扫描着他的记忆，试着想起当他们被传送下来的时候他是不是偶然地触碰到了Spock。他的想法有那么明显吗？  
  
“他同我分享很多共有的东西，包括估测你思想的能力。”  
  
“我还以为我善于隐藏它们呢。”  
  
“对于大部分人来说，是这样。”  
  
Jim盯着地面，他难以吐露他的疑问。  
  
“别担心你自己。我爱着我的舰长，直至最后。”  
  
“但是你现在独身一人。”他的Spock会孤独终老的想法让他更为焦虑，而这个Spock看上去却如此平静。有时候他认为他的Spock应该去找一位瓦肯伴侣，一个能同他一起想活多长就活多长的人。  
  
Spock触碰着他的手臂，“我不会改变我的决定。”  
  
Jim知道他是认真的。  
  
稍后他们以一个拥抱分别，这种流露让Jim震惊，但他猜想无论是哪个Spock都是那种规则破坏者。午后Jim转头去找Sarek。尽管作为瓦肯驻地球的大使，Sarek并不知道Jim和Spock在一起了，他不是个容易交谈的家伙。Sarek带他参观了瓦肯科学院，新的知识库，庙宇，还有医疗设备。他们不能去拜访僧院，因为路途太遥远了。Jim背地里因此而高兴。总而言之，殖民地看上去很是繁荣。  
  
在这天的最后，Jim又热又累。他去温室找Spock，发现他和Sulu这处玻璃建筑物附近的露天花园中。Spock跪在两排低矮植物间的泥土里。他抬起头看向Jim。  
  
“舰长，”他认出了他。  
  
“嘿，”Jim说，把腿盘成印第安的样式坐在身旁的泥土上。“怎么样？”  
  
Spock抚摸着其中一棵植物宽而长的叶子。“这些berlak植物的引进非常缓慢，以确保他们不会对本地物种造成威胁。”  
  
“他们是危险的吗？”  
  
“如果没有自然控制的存在他们很可能变得具有攻击性。”  
  
“哦，”Jim说，植物学术语对他来说永远是一门外语。也许Spock稍后会做出解释。他喜欢Spock所做的有关万事万物的睡前演讲。  
  
“如果你想回去的话，我来编制我们的说明，中校，”Sulu提议说，从他的PADD上抬起头来。  
  
“那是不必要的，”Spock说。  
  
“我知道，但是……”Sulu看向Jim寻求帮助。  
  
Jim伸手扶上Spock的手臂。“来吧，Spock，我想Sulu能搞定的。”  
  
Spock慢慢地站起身来，望向新瓦肯的落日。尽管有两个月亮，这里却没有伴星。  
  
他们穿过生长着银色草叶的干燥土地。随着太阳消失在视野之外，天空几次变幻了颜色：金色，然后是红色，然后又是紫色。紫色变得越来越暗，越来越深，两个月亮随之升起。天气依旧不可思议的炎热，热浪从它积累了一整天的地方横扫星球的表面。纤弱的，发着光的尘菌在空气中漂浮。  
  
“那些是什么？”Jim问。  
  
Spock闷声回答道，“我不知道。”  
  
Spock对某种事物不了解，或者说不想去找出答案，这很不寻常。他似乎比平时更加柔和安静。喋喋不休的昆虫和其他生物充斥在空气中。Jim对它们感到好奇，但他犹豫了一下，没有问。他知道这里没有sehlats，没有le-matyas，永远都不会有。  
  
Jim从未见过Spock真正的家。他从未见过Spock的母亲，为此他深深地感到遗憾。这是Spock身上所有他永远都不会知道的部分。那时候，他不觉得他和Spock会成为朋友。他也该死的确定他不觉得他们会成为爱人。在蔓延的黑暗中，Spock的面孔看起来苍白而憔悴。当他们接近他们休憩的外交官官邸的时候，他们的脚步在草地上制造轻轻的响动，然后是与泥土相触时轻柔的摩擦声。  
  
他们被分配了不同的房间，但是Jim跟在Spock身后走进了他的屋子。  
  
在门边，Spock转过身来说，“我宁愿你呆在自己的住处。”  
  
Jim犹豫了。很难说Spock是在沿袭他们熟悉的习惯，还是他真的想独处。Jim判断是前者。“别那么跟我说话，”他说，打开门走进了房间。只要他想，Jim就能做一个固执的混蛋。  
  
他听见门被关上，转过身，发现Spock僵硬地站着，盯着地板。  
  
“嘿，”他说，缩短了他们之间的距离，用满是尘土的手抚摸着Spock的面颊。他把嘴唇印在Spock干燥而温热的嘴唇上。  
  
Spock退开了。  
  
“Spock，你能不能就——”Jim发出挫败的声音。“好吧。我去洗个澡。”他脱下了他的一只靴子，然后是另一只，把它们扔在地板上。Spock讨厌他这么做。他扯下自己的制服然后是他的底衫，毫不在意地把它们丢在一边。接着是他的裤子和拳击短裤，在他的身后散了一地，他赤裸着走进了浴室里，再没回头去看Spock在干什么。  
  
新瓦肯比旧瓦肯有更多的水，但是瓦肯人，就像他们习惯的那样，安装了音波浴以节省水资源。Jim常常洗不到一个真正的热水澡，他愿意为此而去杀人。它会缓解他的紧张感。在去除了所有的灰尘和污垢的音波浴之后，他在水槽边洗着脸，稀薄的水从水龙头流出来。  
  
浴室里有一面镜子，这在瓦肯的家庭中并不常见。Jim被告知，这可能是对在外交官邸做客的不同种族的让步。Jim凝视了他自己片刻。在太空中他增加了更多的肌肉，可能是因为他锻炼得更多，酒喝得更少的缘故。他也获得了一些疤痕。一条长长的伤疤完美的贯穿过他右边的乳头。他用手指抚摸着那处凸起的组织，回想起在Cestus III上同戈恩人的战斗。他侥幸活到了三十岁，或者说他侥幸拥有Spock，这个总是挽救他生命的人。  
  
他回到房间里，有些期望能发现那个瓦肯人已经离开了，但Spock正坐在大床的边缘，他的背挺得直直的，盯着窗户外的景色。他在站起来走向浴室之前看了Jim一眼，一件瓦肯长袍搭在他的手臂上。  
  
Jim回想起当他第一次告诉Spock关于Tarsus的事情，回想起Spock第一次进入他的思想，抚慰他的回忆，这回忆即便是过去了十五年之久，依然栩栩如昨昔，常常在夜里将Jim惊醒。Spock没有逼问这信息，他没有要求Jim说出来。那是他们成为爱人之前的事了，但在那时，Jim就知道他们终将成为爱人。  
  
他应该穿上衣服去为晚餐做准备，但他没有干净衣服了，而他的包裹在他自己的房间里。他捡起那些被丢在地上的衣服，把它们折叠起来以安抚Spock，然后他跪在窗户前，探身倚在窗台上，呼吸着温暖的空气。他只能看到直指天际、若隐若现的山峰。他知道覆盖其上的、他几乎看不见的浅绿色的植株和长着白色花朵的细茎植物正在黑暗中发着光。这星球是美丽的，尽管他不是Spock会回忆为家的地方。两个月亮显然朝向着彼此，星星看起来与众不同，不同与地球，不同于太空，在这儿它们不停地运动。  
  
“你想要我去取回你的衣物吗？”几分钟后，Spock在他身后问道。  
  
Jim站起来面对着Spock，意识到自己的膝后的关节处全是汗水。“我需要它们吗？”  
  
Spock垂下了眼睛，然后复又睁开。他与Jim擦身而过，一声不吭地拉上了窗帘，隔绝了房间与窗外的景色。通过这几个简单的动作，Jim知道他们已经和好了。  
  
“你缺乏羞耻感。”Spock评论道。  
  
“外面又没人。”Jim跌回到为了适应不同种族而定制的大床上。他摊开四肢。“不管怎么说，这儿太热了，我已经穿了一整天的衣服了。”  
  
他看着Spock走近他，停在床的边沿。他的阴茎已然充斥着血液和渴望。他抬起脚，赤裸的足底踩在Spock被长袍覆盖着的大腿上。他轻轻摩擦着，享受这衣物的柔软和其下肌肉的坚硬。他的脚游走着，来到了长袍底下，所以他们能够肌肤相亲。脚摩挲着膝盖，然后是大腿。  
  
Spock就那么看着他。当他退开的时候，只有一根带子维系着袍子。他耸了耸肩，一反常态没让它掉落在地板上。这小小的念头通过他的短裤反映出来。在他狠狠地被钉在床上之前，Jim只有一秒钟去享受Spock苍白的皮肤和闪亮的黑发在他胸膛之上沿着他的肚脐一路向下的景色，瓦肯人的阴茎碾压着他的，他们的腿并着排，手指交缠着。他们之间无语无言，只有重重的亲吻，一些绝望的东西从Spock的姿态中涌现出来，从他近乎痛苦的在Jim身上碾磨他的骨盆中涌现出来。没有眼泪，没有Spock精神状态的明显征兆，除了他呼吸之间平时不会存在的陌生气息。  
  
Jim靠向他，比往常更加紧地拥抱住他，他的手指深深陷入他的后背中，沿着脊柱，抓住他柔嫩的臀部，让他们的身体融合在一起。Spock很沉，新瓦肯的重力在让Jim占有优势方面毫无帮助，但他试图让他们翻过身来，跨坐在Spock身上。他的手指划过锁骨，沿着Spock胸膛上的毛发一路下滑。他触碰着他腋窝下生长开来的深色丛林，然后让他的手落在Spock的身侧，一只停留在他心脏的地方，另一只手探向他涨成绿色的阴茎。  
  
他知道当他们这样做的时候Spock能感受到他思想的碎片，坦率而动人，所以他用尽全力地去想： _我爱你的每一个部分_ 。髋骨和脚趾。膝盖与伤疤。他大腿内侧乱糟糟的缠绕着柱身的黑色毛发。如今变得如此熟悉的尘土的味道。尤其是，他的思想。  
  
当他们转换位置的时候，他拼命地想着它，他分开Spock的腿，跪在它们中间，握住了他的阴茎。Jim的舌头沿着那狭窄的小缝，沿着那光亮的头部，沿着与柱身相连的包皮上一小块嫩肉的来回滑动。他的嘴沿着阴茎向下，然后又退回来，牙齿轻轻刮蹭着，Spock抬起他的臀部，双手紧紧抓着床单，他的呼吸粗重而急促。Jim再次换了位置，移动到了侧边。  
  
然而他依旧用舌头舔着Spock的龟头，Jim把两根手指放在他的嘴里，这样Spock就知道他将要做什么。他抽插着手指，用唾液涂满它们。Spock把他的腿分的更开，Jim手指去往他想去的地方，按压着敏感的肌肤，穿过肌肉的阻力，滑了进去。他没有表现得柔情蜜意，而是直接把两根手指插进了Spock的身体，他知道Spock喜欢这样。他配合着嘴上的动作，有节奏的抽插着，重而有力。一声柔软的啜泣传来，Spock在他的舌尖上爆发了。  
  
Jim的阴茎已然搏动着，好像他下一秒就会爆开。他深吸一口气，看着Spock躺下来，他黑色的头发在床上散开，嘴唇微微张着。  
  
“在哪儿？”Jim问，翻着Spock的行李。  
  
“那个小口袋里。”  
  
Jim拉开口袋的拉锁，发现了他正在寻找的润滑剂和安全套。瓦肯人总是有备而来，他爱死他们这点了。他跪在Spock两腿中间，小心地撕开包装。他们把一切搞得一团糟，他想，就在他匆匆忙忙间把润滑剂溅出来的时候。但他并不在乎这个。他再次把手指送进Spock的体内，为他润滑，然后他坐在自己的脚跟上，向前移动了一些，把Spock分开的腿固定在他的腿根处。Spock把他的臀部抬到一个刚好的角度，然后Jim便进入了他的身体。这个姿势让他没有多少移动的空间，但他想要看着Spock的脸，想要看着Spock失控的样子，用一只手无意识的把玩着他的睾丸和他柔软的阴茎。Spock在每一次撞击的时候都迎向他的目光，为了支撑身体他的膝盖大大地打开，没用多长时间Jim就到达了高潮，他粗重地喘息着，紧紧抓住Spock的臀部，脸上和胸膛布满了汗水。  
  
Spock把手搭在Jim的身上，就好像在说： _别离开我_ ，Jim顺从着，用一根拇指滑过肌肤。他们长时间地相望，然后Spock把头转向一边，松开了Jim的手。  
  
Jim完全不想动，尽管Spock的重量重重地压在他的大腿上，他肯定这会影响到他的膝盖。Spock先动了起来，敞开了他的腿，躺回到了床上。Jim此时也从他的体内退了出来，他的肌肉在他蹒跚着走向浴室扔掉安全套的时候不断叫嚣。更高的重力，对于性爱来说毫无好处。  
  
当他回来的时候，Spock似乎变得更为镇定和放松。Jim躺在他身边，亲吻着他，张开嘴，用舌头品尝着。Spock拉过他的手，爱抚着他的手指和掌心。  
  
“你还好吗？”Jim问。Spock不喜欢含糊不明的问题。但有些事情改变了，而Jim讨厌对此一无所知。  
  
Spock的声音平静地传来。“我应该留在这里的期望一直都存在。今天我更为清楚的认识到了这点。”  
  
Jim情不自禁地叫出了声。Spock用一根手指抵住他的嘴唇让他安静。  
  
“其他人会这么想是符合逻辑的。有太多事要做了，”Spock接着道，“我们的幸存者太少了。”  
  
一万人。Jim想。有些时候他忘记了除了他自己以外，Spock对于他的人民来说同样那么珍贵。从这方面来说他是自私的。“你的五年任务要完成了，”Jim提出，这让他的胃翻搅起来，其实他真正想说的是： _想都不要想_ 。  
  
Spock好奇地注视着他，“我时常在我所期望（except）的，还有我所……渴望（desire）的之间左右为难。”  
  
几年前，Spock永远不会承认他感受到的渴望。  
  
“年长的你告诉我他没有任何遗憾，”Jim说，“关于我们，我的意思是，你呢？”  
  
“完全没有。”Spock沉吟道。“我想，那么，有些事情在我们的时间线并没有改变。”  
  
“因为我简直棒呆了，”Jim微笑着，用他的手指摩挲着Spock的乳头。  
  
Spock对这事实的陈述不予理睬。“我不会选择留在这儿。正如年长的我同样指出的，这儿会有两个我自己。”  
  
“只有一个你，”Jim说，爬到Spock的身上，“不是两个。”  
  
Spock挑起了眉，但在他开口之前，Jim接着说话了。  
  
“可能在其他宇宙中还有无数个你，但只有你是我的，任何地方的其他任何一个都不是。”他挑衅地反驳着Spock。  
  
“那么我做了一个明智的决定，既然年长的我可以在这里履行他的职责，只有我能陪在你身边。”  
  
Jim又累又饿，他的肌肉因为这新的星球而疼痛，但他还想同Spock再做一次爱。这欲望在他们的嘴唇相接，身体交缠，思想编织在一起的时候充斥于他的体内。  
  
窗外，两颗月亮碰撞在一起，在星球表面散出银色和金色的光线，那上面也许会有尚未被发现的每一百年只绽放一次的花朵。  
  
END


End file.
